Adelaide and the Butler
by RavenDove16
Summary: Falling through time to surprise everyone including herself. Adelaide finds out first hand what it takes to be maid of the Phantomhive mansion. Under the very careful eyes of Sebastian how can she ever realize that she is never going home. My very first FanFic, so sorry about the horrid summary read, rate, rant and really just enjoy. Sebastian x OC
1. Falling and Burning

I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters or plots. Please enjoy my oc because she is mine.

"Normal" = Speech

"Italics" = Thought

Adelaide

Fourth period, the self dedicated "nap time" of my day. The only part of this school world where I can successfully close my eyes and my grades will not falter for it. Well that isn't entirely true, my elective Criminology course I could doze through and not falter but that is too interesting for anyone to sleep through. No, fourth period is math and more specifically AP Calculus and therefore sleep-thru-able. I can already feel my eyes start to droop as I round the corner to the class. Letting out a respectable yawn as the door comes into view. The highlight of my day! I'll be sleeping in less than ten minutes.

Role call comes first my name, Adelaide Faure, comes exactly in the middle. So I count the names instead of sheep. I get to seventeen and mutter, "Here," just loud enough for the teacher to catch.

The last seventeen names are called and homework is passed up to the front to be put on the grading pile. I take a glance at the agenda so I know what everyone else is having problems with. What would be a review for me if I found it worth my time to stay awake. "Periodic Functions." Suddenly I'm really glad I get to sleep otherwise this would be really boring.

Arms crossed, long dark waves blocking out all other light. I find my mind closing off the sounds and my thoughts turn to the weekend. Thinking about having the house to myself just to sit around and watch Sword Art Online and Black Butler seemed like a great plan.

_"I'll get to drool over Sebastian and Kirito for two days straight. Is that the light of glory I see in my future?"_

A prick of pain starts behind my eyes under the guise of a headache but quickly evolves. Blinding pain makes me open my eyes and sit up. This only adds to the pain and I find my vision tinged red but turning black. Everyone in the room is just sitting there, almost like they're frozen. Slumping forward in my seat, falling to the ground, I don't even feel the impact. The blackness that I have heard about isn't there.

Everything is red, a deep, dark, crimson-y red. Slowly black joins in but doesn't overtake the red but outlines it somehow. Patterns start to appear and I can feel myself screaming but I don't really know why, nor can I hear it. The scream is long and endless. Taking in my whole being till all I am is the hollow shell of my former self. Being ripped apart and put back together constantly.

I never thought that pain could last so long and maintain it's strength. This kind was changing never staying in the same spot or keeping the same intensity and now was more of a burning sensation. My ears started working again, my scream sounding foreign as it receded from my sore throat. The red-black insignia that was everywhere was fading turning to a flickering orange-red-yellow. I tried to move again succeeding in only moving my left hand. Next my right and both were soon followed by standing in the eternal flame.

The screaming was returning but I realized it wasn't from me. I whipped around to find a burning room filled with books, near the middle where three people. Two were cowering against one another, one blond and one black haired, the third was moving towards them. Suddenly the blond woman was screaming again but was quickly silences with a look from her husband. Something about the silver haired woman coming towards them was terror inducing. Just as she got there my world shifted once again.

Still in a burning building but with no screaming, no people. Was this real? Fire was coming under the door creeping slowly along the floor to where I was sitting. Backing up against a wall, I watched as everything turned to smoke and fire. This time the blackness did come as I slid to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Outside watching Sebastian and his young master watched the town hall of the demented little town burned. Per the orders of one Ciel Phantomhive. Fixing his masters eye patch back into place Sebastian's hands started to shake.

"Are you starting to go soft on me Sebastian,?" the adolescent quipped, "Surely you've been made to do worse."

"Forgive me young master, I seem to have gotten rather feverish quite suddenly."

Looking up in surprise Ciel's eyes found his servants and he quickly backed away. His eyes they were a color he'd never seen on a demon or a reaper and would never even be possible on a human. He was even more taken aback when his butlers pristine tailcoat combusted suddenly.

Sebastian could feel something pulling at him even stronger than that of a direct order from the Phantomhive youth. His legs carrying him back to the burning inferno. Leaving his tailcoat and scorched dress shirt behind, he walked faster. Flashes of pain along his arms and torso making him run. Completely deaf to the orders flying at him from behind.

_"What has gotten a hold on MY demon servant," Ciel was wondering in the ensuing panic, "Whatever it is must be from a different world..." _

This is my first story, please be kind.

Constructive criticism only would be appreciated.

I'm also looking for a way to re-write the last line so if anyone

has an idea please put it in the comments.

Thanks,

Raven


	2. Saved and Confused

I do not own Black Butler or any of it's characters or plots. Please enjoy my oc because she is mine.

Get a Grip

"What am I doing?!," Sebastian mentally hollered at himself as he hurtled another fallen burning beam. The pull he was experiencing was almost as painful as the internal flames rolling through his arms and bare chest. Almost. At the same time it was calming but an underlying tone of urgency called him as he ran at his top demon speed.

The last room on the other side of the burning hall. That was his end point. His eyes burning brighter than the flames around him, his limbs moving on their own. Corner after corner flew past him as he made it to the hallway he was looking for. Without rhyme or reason the door was kicked in. (He really does love his dramatic entrances) Scanning the room his eyes found the source of the intolerable pull. Off in the far corner with flames circling her a small girl laid limp. He watched mesmerized as a flame danced forward and caught on her sleeve, instantly making his arm flare in pain. His face went instantly from impassive to rage. Rushing to the girl so quickly the flames sputtered and went out.

Without the immediate danger he was able to look at her, really, truly look at her. Not quit completely however. The long waves of shadow were in her face. To Sebastian that was a problem. He wanted... No needed to see her face. Sliding his gloved hand up to his own face he bit off his glove, slowly. Retracting his longer black nails to make them safe his hand slid across her face, the sleeping maiden. Keeping his hand on her cheek he whispered, "You're beautiful."

The fire was coming back from its earlier retreat snapping him out of his insensible state. Going to grab her arm to hoist her up to him, he saw the damage of the fire. Instead of causing her more pain he swept her up like a child. Her unconscious self curled against his unclothed chest sending jolts of...

"What is that, the phantom wave I keep feeling?"

Carefully holding her tighter Sebastian strode to the window. Leaping through it backwards so as to guard the frail human in his arms from the falling glass. He let his head fall to look at her, this girl he had to protect and kept walking back to where the young master was still standing in shock.

* * *

Ciel's POV:

The sound of breaking glass is what finally broke me out of my stupor. I jerked my head around to the sound to see a terrifying image. Sebastian was gripping someone so close to him I was afraid they would break. I felt that fear slip as I looked at my butler, his hair in front of his eyes and a darkness radiating off him in a sinister cloud. One of his arms was red, a fire burn I guessed. He stopped right in front of me and gently laid the sleeping form on the morning dew grass.

"What did you think you were doing! I was ordering you to stop and come back but you just ignored me," I spat at my servant, "You assured me no other forms of orders would fall upon your ears, or have you changed your mind!"

"I'm deeply sorry my lord I genuinely don't know what happened. I had every faith that you would remain safe as their is no one alive anywhere near," the demon butler smirked with his little half bow.

"Or did you forget that you had me 'take care of' this whole corrupted village?"

I could feel my face flushing as my curiosity turned to rage, "I remember, it was only a bit ago anyway! Stop jumping the question..."

"Why."

"Were."

"My."

"Orders."

"IGNORED!"

I knew I wasn't scaring him but yelling at him was making me feel a bit better about this whole thing. Aaaannnnddd what did he do in response, he just stood there staring at the girl. I guess he was trying to figure out how to answer my demand.

* * *

Sebastian's eyes slowly moved taking in the entirety of the girls face. After the million thoughts went though his head the answer revealed itself.

"She's my mate, everything I have been waiting for. What do I do now that she is here?"

Now with the answer his master was looking for his head was lifted, still surrounded by the sinister cloud.

"My mates needs eclipses the orders of my current master."

He watched as the look of rage slowly was replaced with one of guarded curiosity. The demon butler had never associated himself with any of the demons that had actually found their mates. Now he was wishing he had. He would at least have some clue as to what he was supposed to do now. Being in a contract at the same time would really keep him on his toes.

"I'm sorry my young master but it seems as though I have the same questions you do and no real way to find an answer," Sebastian smirked continuing, "It could be said that since the mates needs are of greater interest to me that the few days following the young lady's walking will be most confusing."

Schooling his expression into one of the utmost seriousness Ciel thought about what that would mean for him. Everything in the mansion, well once he thought about it, was done by Sebastian.

"Well ready the carriage then, the sooner we get the fair maiden home the sooner you can adjust to the dual responsibilities."

* * *

Sitting in the carriage Ciel had the young woman's head resting in his lap. He wasn't exactly usually used as a pillow so this was a bit of an embarrassment for him. Fidgeting to try to get a bit more comfortable he watched as she curled onto her side, most likely stirred by his movement. Moving her head like she was creating a niche in a pillow to make it more comfortable, her face was practically buried in his shirt. The feeling of her breath on his stomach was making him blush.

_"The nearest town is still a half hour away. I can handle being a human pillow for at least that long. Right?"_

Looking down at the sleeping beauty in his lap he hoped that Sebastian would act less like a demon, even if it was just in front of her. She was too... pure to be corrupted by the butler. Sighing while moving a bit of hair away from her face he was reminded of someone but who he did not know. Her face was one of a child but it was obvious that she was much older than her innocence portrayed. While watching, her eyes slowly peeled open and she sucked in a content breath, like she had just woken up from a long nights sleep. Going to grab the pillow to pull it over her eyes so she could go back to sleep, she found a leg instead. Quickly getting up proved to be the last thing she needed as the black came and went while she doubled over.

"Sebastian quick she's awake!"

The carriage was jerked to a stop and a door was almost ripped off it's hinges revealing an impressive figure. Sebastian then proceeded to kneel next to his pained mate letting one of his hands find one of hers. The other to her cheek.

"What's wrong with her?," a now frightened Ciel asked from the other side of the seat. He could almost feel the pain that she was feeling which under even normal circumstances would be odd. Slowly her hands loosened from holding her head and she slowly lifted her head. The sight in front of her was one that seemed to prove to her that she was either dead, dreaming, or crazy. One tall, dark and brooding Sebastian Michaelis and one bluenette, eyepatch wearing, chibi.

They both watched as her eyes widened then glazed but when she blinked that was when they were really taken aback. One eye was now a deep red color and the other was a glorious blue-green.

"S-sebastian, am I dreaming."

"How do you know his name," Ciel then carefully asked he knew asking too much would just enrage the demon present.

"Well the same way I know yours, Ciel, but I suppose that you have no idea who I am do you,?" She said while looking pained, curious, and a bit joyous.

Motioning for her to continue Ciel was finding himself secretly afraid for no apparent reason.

"My name is Adelaide Faure, I'm a Upper I would have been graduating in 2016 a head of my class. None of that matter though because this is just a dream or I'm going insane."

* * *

Back in London a certain silver haired ex-reaper was stopped short of his work, he suddenly really wanted to go to the Phantomhive manor. No he needed to go, but had know idea why. Grabbing his old weapon he left in a hurry, having the sudden urge to protect something... or someone.

There hope you like it the next chapter I will be trying to get some more, I don't know

action into it. Maybe. I look forward to your reviews. I might be either early or late with the next

chapter I have a long work week ahead of me so please be patient.

Thanks for reading,

Raven


	3. Coming And Going

Coming and Going

Shortly after waking in the carriage the girl named Adelaide passed out once again. Pitching forward from a spasm of pain, she fell off the seat and landed unconsciously on Sebastian's chest. Wrapping her gently in his arms he laid her back up on the seat and instructed Ciel to not let her fall off on during the rest of the way to the town.

After placing the door back into its original place Sebastian moved to the front. In his enraged and brooding state he snapped the reins. He could not find in his vault of memories anything to explain her eyes. The only things that could explain that would be if she turned into a demon, and that would have been fairly obvious if it had happened. Shaking his head to better focus on driving the demon noticed that he could see the town just outside of the little forest they were currently driving through.

"Young Master, We are almost there," Sebastian announced then adding silently, "Don't worry little Beauty I'll fix what ails and mars you soon."

* * *

Inside the carriage Ciel was once again in the awkward position with the young maiden's, no Adelaide's, breath hitting his stomach. He was trying to the end of his wits to not think about That so instead he thought of reasons why his arm was pained when there was no injury to that area. The answer was most difficult and would require that he sit at his Chess board to shift his mind to logical thinking instead of the state of mind he was currently in. Looking down at the girl he noticed that her shoulders were shaking, carefully slipping off his jacket he laid it across the iced form in his lap. Her skin where it was not burnered red was pristine not a mark to be seen by the Young Earl's eyes. Moving his thumb slowly over her burns he realized that she would have a mark, a very large mark. Moving her hair from her pinched face he noticed three things he hadn't before. One was that she wore no make-up, two, that there was a small burn under her right ear, and the other was more alarming, she had drooled on the front of his pants.

"Thank goodness we are almost there I don't know how much more of this indignity I can handle!"

* * *

The sun was just hitting the horizon when Sebastian pulled up to the town's most traveled road. A towns Inn is always on the main road so following his senses, and the reek of beer, he was able to find it in no time. Pulling to a stop he jumped down and paid the stable boy to direct him where to leave his carriage and to take his horses for stabling. Opening the door he found what would have been cute if he wasn't so possessive over Lady Adelaide. Both of the youths were sound asleep and Ciel was holding her close to him, even in his sleep. Sebastian found his eyes turning red but quickly quelled them when he realized that he had instructed his Young Master not to let her fall off. Sighing he set to moving everything and everyone into the room he had procured.

Managing to charm the Innkeepers wife into finding some bandages and aloe paste for him he set off to find and pacify all inflamed areas on his new mistress's body. To be able to get the marks across her abdomen and lower chest he had to cut away her shirt, thankfully she was wearing undergarments. Spreading the balm slowly he heard her breath change into short quick breaths and her muscles tightens in obvious pain. He kept going and soon he had all burns covered in the aloe and then in bandaging. Stroking her hair that he found her dark waves to be his new favorite thing, usurping the cats that previously held the title. Her breathing evened out but her muscles hadn't eased. Leaving her Sebastian found a spare nightshirt for her and swiftly dressed her. He had too found the small burn under her ear but it was old and healed, storing that in his vaults to ask about later he went to check on his master.

The roof is where he found himself after confirming that all was well in the young Earls room. The stars were out and for the first time in this contract the demon butler allowed his mind to wander. He was so lost in his rumination that he did not notice the figure moving stealthily across the adjoining rooftops. This was made even more amazing as the hair streaming behind the fleet shadow was bright as starlight itself and was not obscured by any darkness. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he noticed the demonic butler alone on the roof.

The Reaper decided to take the risk and moved up ever so slowly to stand just behind the brooding servant.

"I see the _Young Master_ has insulted you to the point of moping about."

Sebastian found himself startled and in an instant was up with a array of cutlery at the intruders throat. All implements were sharpened immaculately and extended expertly following the curve around the other mans neck. Looking across at each other the Immortals found themselves at a rather unprecedented impasse. One wanted to move and find some way to get a joke out of the butler while the butler was finding himself wanting to end the Ex-Reaper for simply managing to surprise him.

Sebastian was the first to move, smirking he spoke, "Even a Reaper as yourself should know better than to interrupt a demon in remuneration."

"Now, Now that's not very funny. You were the one in my way on my evening walk, you should apologize with a joke."

The surprise faded and was crept up on by curiosity, much to Sebastians chargin. Curiosity killed the cat after all.

Lowering his utensils and fitting them back in there proper places in his new coat the Demon countered, "But dear Undertaker you would not be caught dead out of your parlor without your precious hat now would you. Which leaves the question what are you really doing so far from your lovely coffins?"

"Why you don't know do you. Someone seems to have called for me to save them, possibly just to take their soul in the nice old fashioned way. Even I have to admit though I haven't taken a job in centuries, William should leave me alone," Staring pointedly at Sebastian while letting his hair fall away from one of his eyes, "He can't tell a joke to save his life not where you are concerned I could live a whole human lifetime on one of your jokes."

Sebastian was starting to get peeved with all the things he was "Noticing" first around Adelaide and now he was regarding the Undertaker with an uneasy sense of well practiced caution. Normal uneasy sense wouldn't even begin to cover the shadowed snake now crawling up and down the emotionless demon's spine.

"It's nice to know you regard my jokes in such a high manor," what was he missing, "I might just have some jokes for you the next time the Young Master and I come to pay you a visit," The missing hat had to be something if not miraculous, "Or not, unless you tell me exactly what you are actually doing here," Something about his eyes was drawing the demons attention. Narrowing his red eyes caused the Reaper before him to quiver in fear not that the Undertaker would ever show it. That was it normally the ex-Reapers eyes were a pure solid green but now were ringing in small almost invisible bursts of crimson and a deep blue-purple. All types of theories formed in a single moment causing Sebastian to involuntarily voice, "Will I have to fight one of every race to have MY mate." A thread of fate looped through all openings and pulled them all in a singular direction strait to the unconscious mind of the Lady Adelaide.


	4. Author Note

I really am very sorry about not updating in so long so to make up for it I will post two chapters on Saturday. I'm also going to be starting a new story based off one of my favorite books, that will be posted on Saturday also. Again I'm very sorry! Thank you all for actually reading.


	5. I know, Yet Another Author Note

So I have learned from this that I am not a very good multi tasker or improviser. Multi tasking for not being able to juggle work, school, a new puppy and writing my story. The improvising comes from the fact that I should have had a back up plan in case of internet failure and losing the start of my new chapter. I realize you probably don't care about my reasons for not updating on time and just want the next chapter but well we can't have everything now can we. I fully intend on keeping my promises this time and will have the next chapter up soon. Hopefully ^_^

Thanks for waiting and I really am quite sorry.


	6. Jokes and Pain

Jokes and Pain

Sebastian's POV:

Ciel's eyes are a deep purple-blue, the Undertaker's are the most pure green and my own are crimson red, a malevolent blood shade red. Somehow Lady Adelaide has inherited the eyes of each of us. A startling and magnificent combination but also very curious. I had many questions as the Undertaker shrank back from my gaze but the only one that really counted for anything at the moment was, _"Why?"_ Just when I was starting to make some headway into the whole "Revenge" mission for the young master.

"Ahem," was the Undertaker's choice of interruption, "Since there is obviously no danger involved at this exact moment would you mind terribly if I sat myself down?"

"There are things that I would find more unpleasant."

* * *

Normal POV:

Watching the Undertaker fold in on himself to take his seat Sebastian found himself in a kind of jealous state. He knew that the young Lady Adelaide would never choose the Reaper or the Earl but he still had a bit of uneasiness pitted in the depths of his stomach. Killing the Undertaker would be one way to ensure the Lady wouldn't fall for him but then he would have to kill the young master. That he couldn't do. No matter what. So that left out killing, and besides he didn't really understand how the link would work, killing one might kill or seriously injure the others. As much as Sebastian wanted the beautiful maiden he did not want to end up dead by his own folly.

The warm springtime sun was just stating to peak over the towering pines in the horizon. Now both the seething demon and the ex-reaper were sat down next to each other in what could be described as a competitive silence. The eyes Sebastian couldn't see under the silver mane on the Undertaker never stopped looking at the butler. _"This girl must be one extreme beauty to have ensnared the great Sebastian so easily." _Was the Undertaker's most prominent thought. Reaching his hand into his coat the Reaper pulled out a flask, "Care for a drink?"

Only to be answered in a quiet muttering that was most unusual for the demon next to him.

"Now quit your non-amusing gibberish and take some, it's only milk."

Without any more words they passed the warmed milk till the flask was empty. Sebastian handed the empty jug back to the silver haired Undertaker and abruptly stood up.

"Now if you'll please excuse me I must wake the master and check on the young Lady."

"No need to excuse yourself, I'm coming with you at least to check on this fair maiden who has got you so firmly in her net."

* * *

After waking, dressing and feeding the Young Master all three men went to the room that housed Adelaide over the night. Sebastian went right up to the bed without a noise and softly placed his hand on her forehead sliding his hand over, moving her hair away from her sleeping face. Of the others Ciel stood at the foot of the bed and just watched her and Sebastian carefully. The Undertaker was most uncharastically quiet in the corner. The clouded sun was rising slowly and the light was wafting in through the open windows. There were only so many words that could explain the atmosphere and to try and list them would be difficult. To say the least, it was very tense.

"Honestly, if she were dead I could say she was the loveliest corpse I have ever been in the same room as," the Undertaker said causing Ciel to jump minutely as he had just appeared near him at the end of the bed.

"How do you do that!"

"Never mind that she's waking up."

Sebastian knew that already as he was right next to her and slowly moved his hand away from her cheek. Her raven locks fell back to in front of her eye and the chilled sunlight filtered in finding her face. Oblivious to the others in the room her arm snaked out from under the blanket pulling it up over her face as she turned away from the new light. A great long sigh followed soon and the quilt was thrown off by a bandaged arm.

"Mom, I've told you that I use an alarm clock for a reason. So please no more sun-lit wake up calls," Adelaide muttered while brushing the sleep out of her eyes.

With her eyes still closed she went to push herself up only to find the pressure of weight on her arm to be to painful. The rude awakening mixed with the pain from her burns all came out in one simple, but very unlady-like four letter word. The Undertaker of course giggled at that, causing the young lady to open her eyes. She knew at once a few different things. The first was obvious, this was not her room. Second, there was three men in whoevers room it was. The last was more along the lines of, _"I knew I wasn't dreaming." _

"What... How?"

Sebastian took the initiative to move closer.

"I'm glad to see you awake Madame Adelaide. We've been most anxiously awaiting your recovery."

Shock and confusion was wrote on her face but was soon replaced by a thin smile and a simple remark, " I guess I'm not going to Math class tomorrow."

* * *

After re-reading all the lovely reviews I was able to kick it into

overdrive and finish this chapter. Now I won't make any promises

but I definitely know it won't be over a month of waiting before

the next chapter. I'm also going to start another fanfic called

"Maerad of the Forgotten" based off the Pellinor book series.

That will be up byWednesday, hopefully.

Read and send many lovely long reviews, they are my inspiration,

Thanks,

Raven


	7. Chapter 7

I will be deleting this story off Fanfiction and you will be able to find it on Wattpad under user Raven_Dusk1190. Sorry if this is inconvenient for you but it is how I choose to move forward! Thanks for following me so far, I might bring it back to in the future and if I do I will mention it in the summary. Thanks for everything... Bye for now! ^_^


End file.
